


What happens in New York

by Nachsie



Series: Only Kisses Series [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Cain, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, CEO Castiel, Doctor Cain, Kidnapper Lucifer, Kidnapper Michael, Leo and the girls, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Jimmy Novak, Rich Castiel, Rich Dean Winchester, Sick Dean, Sick Dean Winchester, Stay at home parent Dean, Surgeon Jimmy Novak, kidnapper lilith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Dean gets super sick before Castiel's business trip to New York, instead of leaving Leo and the girls with Dean. He takes them in an effort to let Dean recover from his flu. It's just the weekend, what's the worse that can happen?





	What happens in New York

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean coughed in bed as Castiel took his temperature. Dean stared up at him tiredly just blinking at him as Castiel sighed when it beeped with what he suspected.

 

“One hundred degrees.” Castiel sighed. “It’s official. Someone got Leo’s flu.” Dean just blinked up at him.

 

“I’m dying,” Dean whispered.

 

“No.” Castiel laughed as he stood up. “You are just going to have to be sick in bed till you get better.”

 

“But you have a business trip,” Dean spoke. “I have to take care of them.”

 

“Look, let me worry about everything. You just have to worry about getting better.” Castiel whispered as Dean coughed harshly. Castiel pet his hair, softly looking at him before moving to tuck him in. Dean softly rolled over to try to sleep as Castiel walked out of the room turning off the light before going to the kitchen were Leo sat in his pajamas eating what Dean had made them this morning.

 

The quadruplets sitting in their highchairs, eating small cut up pieces of food they were eating with their hands. Mostly just making a mess by shoveling food into their mouths still dressed in their pajamas and their hair in a small ponytail that stood straight up.

 

Castiel grabbed his cellphone leaning against the counter as he called his brother.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Jimmy’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Jimmy softly pressed kisses to Cain’s lips as they laid in bed naked together, they promised to take it easy but one innocent goodbye kiss after their date led to Jimmy spending the night with Cain. Jimmy felt Cain’s hands gripping his body when the phone went off.

 

“Mine or yours?” Cain asked as they pulled back looking at their phones.

 

“Mine,” Jimmy spoke answering it. “Hello?”

 

“Hey, Jimmy. It’s Castiel.” Castiel sighed. “Is there any way you can watch the girls for the weekend?”

 

“Like... _ all _ of them?” Jimmy spoke as Castiel made a face.

 

“What do you mean  _ all  _ of them?” Castiel scoffed. “I only got four.”

 

“... _ right _ ,” Jimmy spoke. “But unfortunately I’m booked in surgery all weekend,” Jimmy spoke as Cain moved to kiss his inner thigh, leaving Jimmy starting to get a little distracted.

 

“Shit,” Castiel spoke.

 

“Why what’s up?” Jimmy asked swallowing a moan.

 

“Dean’s sick with the flu, he’s got a fever. I don’t want to leave him with them.” Castiel spoke. “But it’s fine, I’ll just take them. Um, can you please check on Dean when I’m gone?”

 

“Yeah, but why don’t you pay for a nanny for the weekend?” Jimmy spoke.

 

“Because Dean would murder me if he finds out. He hates the idea of someone else raising our kids, he even wanted to homeschool Leo and the girls. I still haven’t convinced him not to do that.” Castiel whispered.

 

“Yikes, trying to keep the kids around as permanent birth control.” Jimmy grimaced, Castiel made a face. “Can’t you just hire one and die later.”

 

“He would refuse, send them home and care for the kids,” Castiel spoke. “I’m going to have to take them with me and hire one there.”

 

“Sneaky.” Jimmy finger gunned. “I like that plan. Good plan.”

 

“Thanks, I got to go. I got to pack the kids for my private plane scheduled in a couple hours.” Castiel spoke. “Just don’t forget check on Dean.”

 

“Got it,” Jimmy spoke as they said their goodbyes and hung up. “...That man is a dead man walking.” Cain moving to capture his lips in a kiss, which Jimmy happily submitted to.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel opened the door to the bedroom, Dean completely snoring, sprawled out half off the bed and a knocked out mess from cough medication. Castiel sighed affectionately at his mess of his mate, moving to put him back on the bed. Dean was so asleep he didn’t even register the movement, sniffing with his stuffed nose. Castiel tucked him back into bed and turned on the fans to keep his temperature down.

 

Castiel left a note stating that he would take the kids with him to new york and that Jimmy would check on Dean. Castiel kissed Dean’s forehead leaving him some water and some more medication. He left taking the girls in their stroller before Leo followed him holding his tiny backpack.

 

Castiel didn’t rest till him and his children were on the private plane, Castiel groaned turning to look at the couple sleeping toddlers, and the other two were looking at him giggling from the car seat fitted plane seats.

 

Castiel closed his eyes for a second when he felt a tug on his suit, Castiel opened one eye seeing Leo blinking at him.

 

“What is it, little man?” Castiel spoke.

 

“I gotta go potty,” Leo whispered as Castiel turned to him.

 

“We are taking off, what happened when I said three minutes ago when I asked you?” Castiel looked at the toddler in disbelief.

 

“I didn’t need to go then.” Leo shrugged as Castiel made a face.

 

“Well, buddy it isn’t safe now to do it,” Castiel spoke as Leo pouted whimpering.

 

“But I gotta go.” Leo tugged on his shirt. 

 

“Well, now you have to wait because it’s dangerous to get up. So hold it.” Castiel stated as Leo started to cry. 

 

“Daddy Dean said it’s not good to hold your peepee in.” Leo cried as a couple of stewardesses looked on.

 

“It’s fine to do it,” Castiel spoke trying to get him to calm down.

 

“But Uncle Jimmy said your peepee can make you exploded if you hold it.” Leo whimpered even louder, Castiel wondered if social services could be called in the air especially after the line-. “I don’t wanna die, daddy.” The stewardess looked at Castiel like he was the worse person in the world. 

 

“Okay,” Castiel spoke annoyed as he unbuckled his seatbelt, picking up the toddler and walking the rough walk to the bathroom. Holding onto the seats as he walked towards the bathroom.

 

“S-Sir, you shouldn’t be up-” The stewardess called as Castiel got to the bathroom holding both his son as he propped himself up on the wall, helping sliding his pants down before moving to prop him on the toilet with his arms. 

 

“Okay, buddy,” Castiel spoke, as Leo held himself using the toilet as the incline made it hard to be standing upright. When Leo was done he picked him up putting back on his pants, a hard rock caused the pee spilled onto his shoes before he could flush. Castiel sighed looking at his wet pants and shoes just as the plane evened out. 

 

“...sorry daddy,” Leo whispered as Castiel hit the flushed button, walking out with his wet clothes. 

 

“It’s okay, buddy.” Castiel sighed as he kissed his forehead. Castiel placed him back in the chair and put back on his seatbelt before Castiel grabbed some extra clothes to change. Just as Castiel took a seat he heard two of his daughters start crying. Castiel rubbed his eyes. How did Dean do this? Castiel pulled out his phone sending an email to assistant to find him a nanny before he got up to care for his girls.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean woke thirsty as he moved to get up when he noticed the water, medication, and note. Dean took the note and reading it as what Castiel wrote before he sighed annoyed.

 

“Fucking Castiel,” Dean mumbled sniffing. Drinking the water before getting up. Dean glanced around the empty house, taking in the mess of toys and unclean dishes. Dean sniffed as he moved to start to clean up the living room when the front door unlocked causing Dean turned seeing Jimmy standing in the doorway with some food. 

 

“Wow, you look like absolute garbage,” Jimmy spoke as Dean sniffed flipping him off before he moved to pick up some more toys. “Whoa hey. You shouldn’t be up right now.” Jimmy moved as Dean wobbled from a dizzy spell. Jimmy caught him, checking his fever with his hand. “Yeah, you shouldn’t be up.” 

 

Jimmy picked up Dean bridal style and carrying Dean towards the bedroom. 

 

“No...the house is a mess...my husbands and kids are pigs,” Dean whined as Jimmy placed him back into bed as Dean whined. Jimmy place a thermometer into his mouth as Dean continued to make noise. Jimmy tucked him in, before getting him water and returning when it beeped. 

 

“One hundred and one.” Jimmy sighed as he placed a cloth on his head. “Stay on that bed. I’ll clean your house.” 

 

“No, I got it.” Dean tried to get up but Jimmy shoved him down. 

 

“You get out of this bed all you want, just know I have needles full of shit to knock you into a coma and little patience.” Jimmy threatened as Dean pouted. “Remember I am not the good twin.” Dean snorted and coughed roughly. Jimmy worriedly pet his hair, Dean closing his eyes to try to sleep pulling a blanket close before Jimmy moved to clean the house. 

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel held one of his daughters as he slept, she was a mess with food on her which castiel was in the process of cleaning when he fell asleep. Leo softly slept halfway on him, and half in the chair. Castiel felt a touch on his shoulder as Castiel jolted awake to see a woman smiling at him.

 

“Hello, sir.” Anna beamed as Castiel looked around. They must have landed. “You look like you had a good six-hour flight.”

 

“Help,” Castiel spoke tiredly as Anna collected the little girl from his arms as Castiel softly picked up the sleeping Leo as Anna grabbed another car seat. “We are going to have to make to trips. Did you get that nanny I asked for?”

 

“That would be me.” The woman spoke who just boarded the plane. Castiel took in the blonde woman who smiled looking like a school teacher. “Lilith Isalie, a pleasure to meet you.” She shook his hand as Castiel balanced Leo. “I’ll be their nanny for the weekend.” Lilith moved without being prompted to grab the other two girls. 

 

“You’re a lifesaver.” Castiel breathed. 

 

“Mr. Novak, your limo is already filled with your bags and the hotel already has the cribs set up for you at the penthouse,” Anna spoke as he followed her out of the airplane. Lilith glanced down at the girls who smiled at her. She smiled back and followed them off the plane. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


The hotel staff opened the door for Castiel who carried Leo into the hotel, Leo was starting to wake up, tired and hungry. 

 

“Leo’s bedrooms on the side,” Anna spoke as She followed Castiel down the hall of the presidential suite. Opening the door for him, as Leo rubbed his eyes. 

 

“Daddy I’m hungry,” Leo mumbled. 

 

“Go get dressed and I’ll take you out to eat,” Castiel spoke as Leo moved to his suitcase before Castiel moved to the girls’ room picking up his girls one by one placing them in a crib. Jade started to cry Castiel moved to pick her up as Lilith moved grabbing her.

 

“I got it from here Mr. Novak,” Lilith spoke as he nodded in relief. Leo ran in as Castiel lovingly picked him up. 

 

“Ready to eat?” Castiel spoke as Leo nodded. 

 

“Your first meeting will be over dinner, and I already informed the restaurant to expect a seat for Leo,” Anna spoke as Castiel walked him towards the door as Anna followed him and leo out of the hotel room.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Lilith’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Lilith’s smile faded sending a text as she looked at Jade with disgust as she just simply placed the baby back into the crib. 

 

“Ugh. I hate children.” Lilith turned when there was a knock on the door, she moved to the front door where two men walked in. “Get the kids into the car seats.” One man nodded as Lilith turned to the other man. “Next time one of you plays the nanny, Lucifer.”

 

“People trust women.” Lucifer shrugged. “We wouldn’t have been able to kidnap them if it was one of us.”

 

“Four babies. So much money.” Lilith hummed. “We are going to be able to live wealthy.” She wrapped arms around Lucifer’s shoulders. “...but we can have more if we... _ get rid of the third wheel then once we get the money we can off the little brats and run off into the sunset. _ ” 

 

“You’re right.” Lucifer cupped her face as she beamed with greed. “We should get rid of the third wheel.” Lilith’s grunted when she was hit with a statue knocking her out.

 

“Goodbye, Lilith.” Michael beamed as he tossed the statue away. Michael waved with a playful pout before pulling his secret lover into a kiss. “Finally, I  _ hated _ her. She wanted to  _ kill _ those adorable girls. What a monster.”

 

“Now she will be where she belongs. Jail. ” Lucifer hummed kissing him again. Michael beamed as Lucifer handed him the stroller which Michael brought into the girls’ room and loaded them into it before he pushed them towards the door careful to make sure they couldn’t see the knocked out body. 

 

“Ready for a walk, little girls?” Michael hummed as the girls cooed, happy to be up past bedtime as they were wheeled out of the hotel with the two kidnappers.

  
  


_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Dean coughed as Jimmy brought in some food, Dean breathed happily as he sat up for the food. Jimmy moved to help him, taking the weight as he helped him sit up. Dean took the home cooked spaghetti as Dean moved to eat. 

 

“Whoa, slow down,” Jimmy spoke but Dean swallowed the harsh mouthful like he has never eaten in months.

 

“The faster I get better, the faster I can go get my babies,” Dean spoke as Jimmy sighed understanding.

 

“Ah, you miss those little rugrats running around.” Jimmy smiled as Dean looked at him.

 

“Of course, when they are away, I worry about them. They are my babies.” Dean spoke with a sigh as he slowed down his eating. 

 

“You do everything for them. I think you would even pre-chew their food if you could.” Jimmy spoke as Dean made a face. “Look all I’m saying is you got to let them free mama bird. Let life happen to them. Castiel’s got them. They are safe. They are fine. Rest.”

 

“...You’re right, maybe I am being too protective.” Dean stated. “I just worry you know?” 

 

“I know, but think of it this way, do you want bubble kids? Kids scared of germs and living in a bubble?” Jimmy joked. 

 

“Okay. Okay.” Dean laughed sniffing. “I will just enjoy the weekend child free. Nothing bads going to happen. I’m obviously overthinking.”

 

“Good. Eat. Then take your medication and go to bed.” Jimmy spoke as Dean nodded tiredly. 

 

“Can I get some more food?” Dean asked as Jimmy nodded grabbing the plate to grab more. 

  
  
  
  
  


**________________________________________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel tiredly rubbed his face dead tired as Leo held his hands walking back to the hotel. Leo was full of energy and Dean’s cuteness in his features might have sealed him the deal. When Dean used to go on business trips with him, he was sure Dean always sealed the deal with his personality and beauty. Leo definitely sealed the deal. He even got them to help him color on his kid menu with him. 

 

“You were so good, Leo,” Castiel spoke as Leo beamed up at him. 

 

“I try,” Leo spoke as Castiel ruffled his hair. 

 

“Tomorrow before the meeting, I’m going to take you somewhere special for being so good.” Castiel picked him up as he kissed his face as Leo loving squealed. Castiel put him on his hip as he moved to unlock the door. “If you go to sleep as  _ soon _ as you into bed, I’ll buy you whatever you want there.”

 

“Okay.” Leo laid his head on Castiel’s shoulder when he opened the door he saw a hand of someone laying on the floor. Castiel’s eyes widened as he closed the door before putting Leo down.

 

“Leo stay here,” Castiel spoke as he went inside making sure Leo didn’t see, Castiel checked her pulse, she was still alive he moved away before he checked the girls seeing they were gone. Castiel cursed calling emergency on his phone before he moved back to leo holding him close. “Hello? I-I’d like to report a kidnapping.” 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Police officers checked the hotel taking pictures and checking for fingerprints. Castiel was in a panic, Anna going over her statement with police showing them the hidden nanny cam she had placed in case of theft. Castiel held the sleeping Leo, pacing nervously as the police chief walked over. 

 

“Mr. Novak.” The chief spoke as Castiel glanced at him. 

 

“Yes,” Castiel spoke hopefully. 

 

“We reviewed the footage. This... _nan_ ny is a known kidnapper and child killer. Her out of the picture is a blessing believe me. We have been looking for her forever.” She explained. “But she had partners.”

 

“Do we know who did it?” Castiel asked worriedly. 

 

“That’s the good news.” She pulled up the tablet of the video of the hotel door. “These two are known to us. Lucifer Cuile and Michael hope. Mostly minor theft-  they just got out of jail and actually have been pretty good since they got out. But better news, they don’t kill...they have never harmed hostages or any innocent people. Which shows us that they won’t harm your daughters.” 

 

“What can we do to get them back?” Castiel asked as the hotel phone rang, Castiel was waved over which he answer when told. “Hello?” 

 

“Mr. Novak. Obviously, you and the police know what’s going on. I’m not going to insult you, don’t insult me by saying they aren’t there. I want a million for the toddlers. Pocket money to you. We will meet in time square in an hour. Money in a suitcase. Don’t be late.” Lucifer hung up, as Castiel panted upset.

 

“We couldn’t trace the call.” The policeman spoke but...Castiel recognized something. 

 

“Wait, let me hear the call,” Castiel spoke as they replayed it. “That sound in the background, It sounds like a distant concern going on.”

 

“That could just be a radio-” The man spoke. 

 

“No no. That’s the concern. Dean loves this lady, he wanted to go to the concert. Castiel pulled up the concert info. She’s playing downtown.” Castiel showed. 

 

“Check to see if there is abandoned buildings, sketchy hotels or any place they can hide them and four toddlers.” The police chief spoke, as Castiel handed Leo over to Anna. 

 

“I’m going to start looking myself,” Castiel stated. 

 

“Mr. Novak-” The police chief argued. 

 

“Look, I was born here. I wasn’t one with the most humble upbringings. I know people who can give me an idea of where to look.” Castiel kissed Leo before bolting out. 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Jimmy’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean coughed roughly as Jimmy walked in checking his temperature. He made a face before shaking it as though trying to fan it down like a etch a sketch. Dean opened his eyes looking at Jimmy tiredly. 

 

“One hundred and two.” Jimmy frowned as Dean just continued to pant sweat dripping down his face. “I’m going to call Cain to check you out okay? I don’t think this is a normal flu.” Dean didn’t say anything as he turned his head falling back asleep as Jimmy grabbed his phone. “Cain? It’s me. Got a minute?”  Jimmy spoke as he walked out the room.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked around in street clothes walking the back alley’s, pausing when he noticed a man leaning against a wall smoking. Castiel whistled gaining the guy's attention as the man beamed. 

 

“Cas? No way! That’s you?” The man beamed as Castiel hugged him. “What are you doing here in this neck of the woods?!” 

 

“Long story,” Castiel spoke. “How is life treating you, Garth?”

 

“Good, man, Good,” Garth spoke. “Not a trillionaire like you but can afford to buy a bar a drink every day of the week… Did you want some weed?” Garth moved to smoke, offering Castiel a blunt.

 

“No. I need info.” Castiel spoke. “On Michael and Lucifer.” Garth paused. “I knew you would know them. Anyone wanting anything talks to you.” 

 

“...I might know them. Why?” Garth asked as Castiel looked at him. 

 

“They kidnapped my daughters,” Castiel spoke as Garth choked on his intake of his blunt putting it out. 

 

“Shit man, I didn’t know they wanted to take your babes,” Garth spoke in a panic. 

 

“Just, tell me where they are.” Castiel snapped as Garth nodded.

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Cain listened to his lungs as Dean roughly coughed, his fever wasn’t going down and Cain suspected his temperature went up. 

 

“I’m pretty sure he has a Pneumonia,” Cain spoke as Dean slept out of it. “He needs to go to the hospital.” Cain moved to pick him up Dean groaned at the movement pretty lifeless in Cain’s hands. Jimmy held open the door as Cain carried him out to the car. Jimmy helped Cain into the car, Cain holding Dean as Cain made a call to the hospital to expect them as Dean whimpered and mumbled in a fever dream. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Michael’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Michael pressed a kiss to Topaz’s head as he rocked her, she was enjoying the attention as she touched his lips. Jade and Sapphire sat contently on his legs laying as they watched a movie with him. Lucifer held Amber feeding her some of the snacks he was eating she would giggle but open her mouth for more. 

 

“You would be a good daddy,” Michael spoke as Lucifer scoffed with affection. 

 

“After this, maybe we could be,” Lucifer stated as Michael turned. “Maybe I‘ll actually make an honest man of you...get out of the life, you know?” 

 

“Is that a proposal? Michael asked as Lucifer softly poked him in the butt with his foot. 

 

“ _ Maybe, _ ” Lucifer spoke as the front door kicked open, Michael sat up but Lucifer moved to stand but Castiel frowned as Lucifer stared. Castiel took his happy and healthy daughters watching some kid show. They weren’t crying, some were enjoying snacks and they seemed very content. 

 

“Mummum?” Amber asked chewing on her fingers looking around as Castiel made a face. 

 

“No mummum.” Castiel sighed. 

 

“Lee?” Jade sat her head up looked around as Castiel made a face. 

 

“No Leo either,” Castiel spoke. “Come on, you guys are calling everyone else but me.”

 

“...poopie?” Sapphire giggled needing a diaper change as Castiel sighed before he turned his attention to Lucifer who was the one he had to worry about since Michael was busy with three of the girls. Lucifer held Amber who softly touched his beard. Lucifer just continued to hold her, making no move to any weapons or anything. 

 

“They look unharmed. They look well taken care of.” Castiel spoke as he walked over. “You haven’t harmed anyone. You helped catch Lilith. I won’t press charges if you give them over and turn yourself in.”

 

“....” Lucifer looked at Michael. Michael hesitantly nodded as Lucifer looked down. “We needed the money, no one would hire a thief. We weren’t making the bills. Michael wants to start a family and move on from this...but life keeps throwing us back into it. This was going to be our last one. I swear. I just wanted to get us on our feet. I just...”

 

Castiel looked at him as Lucifer just looked broken down, his words were honest and true. 

 

“...I just wanted to give him the world.” Lucifer whispered as Michael felt tears down his face wiping it. “Please, he had no part in this. Please. It was just me.” 

 

“...” Castiel said nothing scratching his head. He could...relate. Getting out of the ghetto life with  _ just one more job _ got him here. “Look, how about this...Turn yourself in, and once you get out, I’ll have two jobs waiting for you.” 

 

“...why would you help us?” Lucifer asked. 

 

“....Because I get it.” Castiel spoke softly walking over taking Amber. “I was once you two. You just need a help up.” Castiel kissed her holding her close before Lucifer grabbed the other two from Michael’s legs before Michael got up. 

 

“I should change her,” Michael spoke kissing Sapphire going to change as Lucifer helped Castiel collect the girls into the stroller as Michael came back as Sapphire held onto him. “Oh, I just don’t want to let her go,” Michael spoke sadly before placing her with the others. Michael teared up lightly as he waved goodbye to them. 

 

Castiel started towards the door as Michael and Lucifer held each other softly before getting on the ground on their knees. When Castiel left, the police came in arresting them Michael and Lucifer looking into their eyes as they were taken away. 

 

“I love you,” Michael spoke. 

 

“I love you too,” Lucifer whispered as they were taken away. 

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: three days later**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean laid in the hospital bed feeling much better after the weekend in the hospital, Dean was talking to Jimmy who has taken a break to check on him when pitter patter of feet made Dean turn towards the door seeing Leo. 

 

“Baby!” Dean breathed as Leo jumped up onto the bed hugging Dean as Dean kissed him repeatedly as Castiel came in with the girls. “Hi, honey.” Castiel leaned down kissing him as Dean smiled down at his girls who were all asleep. “How was your trip to New York? Were they good?”

 

“Very good.” Castiel lied as he hugged Dean. “Thanks for look for looking out for Dean.”

 

“My pleasure.” Jimmy beamed. “I mean after all, if you croak, I called dibs on Dean.” Castiel made a face as Dean held Leo kissing his face rocking him.

 

“Were you good for daddy?” Dean asked. 

 

“Yes.” Leo beamed as Castiel moved to sit near Dean. 

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were this sick. I had to learn when I got off the plane.” Castiel frowned. 

 

“I was okay.” Dean waved him off. “I didn’t want to ruin the trip or your fun.” Dean kissed Castiel. “Forgive me?” 

 

“Of course, we all have our secrets we keep.” Castiel nuzzled him, Dean made a face.

 

“You... _ better _ not be keeping secrets from me.” Dean frowned. 

 

“I would  _ never _ .” Castiel lied as Jimmy patted Castiel’s shoulder. 

 

“Visiting hours are over,” Jimmy spoke. “You can come take Dean home tomorrow.” 

 

“Bye daddy dean,” Leo spoke as Dean kissed him, Dean hugged him with love. 

 

“Bye baby,” Dean stated as Castiel took Leo before kissing him. 

 

“I’ll be back first thing in the morning to get you, love,” Castiel spoke.

 

“I’ll be fine, I’ll uber,” Dean stated. “Just have breakfast ready.”

 

“No uber, I’ll send the limo. Much safer.” Castiel frowned. 

 

“ _ Fine. _ ” Dean laughed. “I’ll be home tomorrow and I expect breakfast.” Castiel kissed him easily. 

 

“Got it.” Castiel hummed before Dean waved goodbye and blew kisses to them as they left. Jimmy softly handed him the remote and ruffled his hair.

 

“Now that your well enough, why don’t you enjoy your last night of freedom,” Jimmy stated he handed him some snacks he snuck him. Dean smiled as Jimmy went to go back to work as Dean relaxed into the bed. 

 

“I am going to just relax. Castiel’s got the kids….and I’m off mommy duty for the night.” Dean spoke turning on the screen. “I mean, he had him all weekend, one more night won’t kill anyone.” Dean turned on the tv as he popped some M&M’s into their mouth when he stopped the food falling out of his mouth seeing news of the Novak Quadruplets returned safe and sound after the kidnapping. His children and his husband’s face plastered on the screen. 

 

**“CASTIEL!!!”** Dean screamed as Castiel tensed loading the last of his daughters into the car before he waved in Leo. 

 

“Time to go, Time to go. We got to go!” Castiel yelped as he got Leo's car seat buckle on before leaving the parking lot very quickly. Jimmy and Cain were flirting at the front desk, talking and eyeing each other when they noticed Dean bolt out with a hospital robe, hospital IV, and a bedpan to kill Castiel with. 

 

“Taxi!” Dean called as Jimmy and Cain ran over. 

 

“Whoa whoa whoa! Hey hey!” Jimmy bolted over grabbing him, yanking Dean back inside. 

 

“I’M GOING TO KILL HIM,” Dean screamed as he struggled hitting jimmy’s nose before Cain got him with a needle knocking him out. Dean collapsed as Cain and Jimmy stared at each other. 

 

“...So, think we can convince him it was a fever dream?” Jimmy asked as Cain got the wheelchair. 

 

“If castiel can break all the tv’s in the house and hide the newspaper yeah,” Cain spoke. 

 

“Unplug Dean’s tv when we get in there,” Jimmy spoke lowering Dean into the wheelchair.

 

“Got it,” Cain spoke as Jimmy held his bruised nose as he pushed the IV. Cain pushing the wheelchair as they brought him back into the room.

 

“One thing for sure,” Jimmy spoke. “...Castiel owes us  _ big _ time.”

 

“Oh yeah.” Cain laughed as they wheeled him away. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
